


Ancap McNukes Cyberpunk 2077

by Anonymous



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Doodley dee, Doodley doo, Have fun guessing who wrote this, Libcap if you want to read into the lines, Please just say what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ancap has played Cyberpunk 2077. He's slightly upset now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Ancap McNukes Cyberpunk 2077

Ancap squinted. He squinted until everything blurred together, and then he closed his eyes. And then he opened them again. Nothing had changed.

An NPC he needed to talk to was floating several feet up in the air. No matter how many times he tried to interact with her, nothing would change. Nothing. There was nothing. Nothing but the sound of one rapid button press after another and the sense of pressure building up in his head.

He didn't realize until one of his hands was cramping that he had been holding his controller as tightly as he was. It took everything in him not to throw it to the ground and scream like Nazi might've done in his situation. But Ancap was far more reasonable. After all, what would throwing a temper tantrum do to solve these problems? Nothing like that could ever undo almost a decade of waiting for the newest installment of Cyberpunk, his favorite franchise. Okay, that wasn't actually too much time to wait for an ideology like him, but it certainly felt like it. As outrageous as this was, Ancap knew there was a way to fix this.

\--------

"Are you sure you want to fire the nuke?"

"No, of course not. I said I needed _multiple_ McNukes fired."

Libertarian tilted his head. "How many is multiple?"

"As many as it takes to destroy every copy. That's where they all should be headed. Towards every single one."

Libertarian inhaled sharply. "Don't you think--" There was silence, and then he exhaled. "Never mind. Are we ready?"

Ancap grinned and gave a single nod. "Let's set them on a timer. About an hour or so, please. Now, I don't think this is going to end terribly, but why don't we stay in our bunker? Just for the next few decades."

Libertarian blinked.

"Until a new one comes out," Ancap added quickly. That was enough to convince Libertarian for the time being.

It would all be better soon, Ancap knew it.

\--------

Posadist would never know that what he hoped would become his perfect world was the cause of Cyberpunk 2077 and capitalist rage. Of course he wasn't complaining when he woke up one day and got the sudden thrilling sense that Earth was filled to the brim with radioactivity. It's not that he didn't know this day would come. He did. He just always hoped it would be because of his own doing. Again, not complaining.


End file.
